


Легче перышка

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Приятно знать, что ты и твое безумие двигаетесь в одном направлении





	

— Как меня зовут?  
Марк давится кровью и сплевывает ее на пол. Кажется, он лишился пары зубов. Кажется, ему совершенно похер. Один приятель говорил, что зубы не заберешь с собой на тот свет. Или деньги? Да все равно нифига не заберешь: будешь лежать и гнить, пока плоть твою не сожрут жуки, а кости не выбелит песок и ветер… если мимо не пройдет скучающий лунный бог.   
Руки у Марка связаны за спиной — чтобы выбраться, нужно выбить палец или сустав, а потом отвесить пиздюлей этим говнюкам и поскорее свалить отсюда. Стул прикован к полу; в комнате пахнет мочой, блевотиной и лекарствами. Просьбы о помощи и нецензурщина на стенах перетекают в египетские иероглифы. Воздух сырой и затхлый, как в подземелье.   
Хоншу, где ты? Где я? Почему я ни хера не чувствую?   
— Как меня зовут? — спрашивает рыжая в очках с круглой оправой и малиновой блузке. У нее миленькие туфли, изгвазданные в крови грешников. Как там называется эта марка? Еще когда был наемником, он обещал Марлен привезти похожие из Франции. Зачем он ездил во Францию? Кто такая Марлен?   
Лекарства. Они вкололи ему какую-то дрянь, от которой у него галлюцинации. Все расплывается. Переворачивается. Искажается. Или он просто сходит с ума.   
Марк моргает — и одежда доктора оборачивается чешуей, а из-под противной розовой помады выглядывают острые желтые зубы. Так легче. Ему нравится, когда в окружающих кошмарах есть какая-то последовательность. Это успокаивает. Приятно знать, что ты и твое безумие двигаетесь в одном направлении.   
Хоншу, где ты, мать твою? Где я? В каком дерьме ты опять меня оставил?   
— Мое имя не Хоншу, — поправляет его рыжая с крокодильей улыбкой. И Марк понимает, что все это время говорил вслух; а может, она покопалась в его голове и теперь способна угадывать мысли — вот тогда он по-настоящему встрял. — Как меня зовут? Ну же, Марк. Это первый этап. С этого начинается мой суд. Это путь к выздоровлению.   
— Давай, парень, — лает громила с головой шакала. — Скажи ей, чтобы мы могли тебя отвязать.   
— Мне уже отлить надо, — жалуется второй. — Чего ты опять? Жалко тебе, что ли? Сделай доктору Эммет приятное?   
— А не то мы оторвем тебе яйца и сожрем.  
— Ха-ха. И сожрем.— Лай становится разборчивей. Шерсть линяет, превращается в застиранную больничную униформу. Словно вся его жизнь — затянувшийся лекарственный сон.   
Хоншу, знаешь, я был не прав. Хочешь, я пожертвую тебе корову? Посвящу говяжий стейк? Оторву им бошки? Что вообще тут происходит?   
— Ты просто запутался, — нежно шепчет крокодилица. — Позволь помочь тебе, Марк.   
— Ты Марлен? — Марк знает, что это не Марлен: даже под лекарствами он не стал бы трахаться с крокодилом. А у них с Марлен точно был потрясающий секс — если док продолжит настаивать, он готов поговорить и об этом. Он тянет время. Ждет, когда Хоншу явит себя. Хоншу всегда приходит в последний момент.   
— Я не твоя сексуальная фантазия, — она записывает что-то в блокнот. — Но если хочешь поговорить об этом...   
— Меня сейчас вырвет, — говорит шакал.   
— А мне надо отлить.   
— Да заткнитесь уже! — не выдерживает Марк.   
— Может, электрошоком его? И он сразу вас вспомнит, док.   
— Он должен вспомнить сам, — возражает доктор. — Иначе его душа ничего не стоит. Как меня зовут?  
Хоншу? Нахрена ты тогда вообще меня воскрешал?   
Она хочет, чтобы Марк назвал ее доктором Эммет. Имя вертится на кончике языка. Она уже почти похожа на человека. Можно сделать вид, что…   
Однажды увидев мир таким, каков он на самом деле, больше не сможешь забыть. Не видишь смысла врать. Ты просто знаешь и ничего не можешь с этим поделать.   
— Ты Аммут. Пожирательница душ.   
Аммут скалится и вырывает сердце у него из груди.


End file.
